wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amedelia Batkins
Amedelia Batkins is an unplayed character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She contributed a total of 17 posts with a +1 karma before becoming inactive. Her character bio is as follows: : Name: Amedelia Batkins : Nickname: Delia Age: 17 Birthday: December 3 Height: 170 cm. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Light Violet Other Notes on Physical Appearance: Amedelia tends to follow her own ideas about what to wear and does not go anywhere without an old, worn black hat with a purple rim. It is often misconcieved by her few friends that the hat belonged to her deceased aunt, but it hides her true self. She wears a loose purple tunic over a black mini-skirt and a black corset over it that matches both her boots and hat. She also has a small, black demon tail with a pointed end, though she keeps it tucked under her skirt for the most part so that regular people won't ask her questions about it. Special Items: The hat , cross necklace, belted bag Race: Half-Demon. Half-devil, half-angel, though she prefers to hide it in her daily life. True, small horns do poke from her head, but they are well-concealed under an old black hat with a purple rim. To the left of her back a small black demon wing lies, and on the left a small white angel wing. Only when she is in her full powers in battle do the wings grow and does she reveal her true form. Weapons: Crossbow, knives, slingshot, poisonous tail Abilities: Wings grow to full height (2 m each) during battle so she can hower for a moment (she believes she could use them to fly when she becomes stronger), empathy (to share burdens w/an ally or suck strength from enemy), knowledge of weaponry and poisonous herbs, telekenesis, incognito (she can act as either a friend or foe to somebody and convince them it is the truth while it is really just an act), sight even in darkness, ultrasonic hearing, can control substances in poisonous tail and use it to affect opponents (make their vision blury, stomach sick, etc) and also as an antidote to her allies. Since she has not developed her powers much yet, she can only use them to a limited extent. While she is quick to use her knowledge and powers in battle, she tends to find herself exhausted at the end... Personality: Pretty much a chameleon, largely due to her great empathy towards others and her angel/demon dilemma that she is fighting from within most of the time. While she can understand others and feel their pain very easily, she is loyal to herself before anything else. Due to her past, she has become determined, stubborn, and independent to almost a fault - while she prefers not to rely on others, she cannot help but wonder what life would be like otherwise. She can improvise really well due to her creative imagination and hence her answers to a problem often tend to be different than anybody elses - much to the annoyance of her enemies. Despite her natural curiousity of the world around her, she is a dreamer at heart and only hides it by acting differently. It is due to her dual nature and ability to pull off a convincing act of pretending to be somebody else that she is often recruited by agencies to serve as a spy, yet so far she has refused all offers granted to her. Due to this some see her as cold and ruthless, others as too soft to truly inflict damage upon anybody. Amedelia Batkins herself does not know which ones is true, for she is on a quest to find out who she really is... whether she is more angel or demon at heart. History: Born high up in the hills of Scotland, Delia grew up and was cared for by her aunt and uncle, forbidden to see her father and mother until her thirteenth birthday. She generally lived a happy, carefree childhood, until on her thirteenth birthday she was taken to a graveyard by her uncle to meet her parents - one an angel, the other a demon. Shocked at her heritage, Delia was forced to choose sides or her "foster parents" (aunt and uncle) would be killed, one going to heaven and the other to hell. Unable to make the choice, Delia swore her loyalties to both and suffered immense pain as she got her wings - one of the dark and the other of the light. Her parents left, telling her that they will meet again on her twenty-first birthday and that in the meanwhile, she must prove her loyalties. Delia remained sobbing on the floor, her fingers still crossed from when she made her false promise. Returning home paler than death, her aunt and uncle seemed alive still, yet an ominous note on the kitchen table revealed that she had until her twenty-first birthday to keep them alive. Realizing that she was the one causing them trouble, Delia told them the full story, only to discover that they were not even her aunt and uncle by blood but rather parents who adopted her after she was abandoned. Fed up with her life and realizing that she could no longer protect the ones that had protect her these whole thirteen years, Delia left for Britain to go to boarding school. At boarding school, Delia seemed to fit in well-enough in the beginning, all except for constantly getting detention due to her hat - something that clashed all too well with her top marks. Somehow managing to survive two hours cleaning the headmistress' chambers every day, Delia remained at St. Christine's Academy for three years until the wind blew the hat of her head and she got expelled... With a heavy heart, Amedelia Batkins packed her bags and left, determined to make her own fortunes in the world, making her living by performing acts and telling stories as well as doing the occassional odd job. During her travels, a chill runs up her spine all too often as she senses that once more somebody is looking to recruit her as a spy due to her ability to act as if she's on an enemy's side, though Delia still has not come to terms enough with her heritage to take up that job. Currently wandering the streets of Paris and some-what lost in translation because of her Scottish accent clashing horribly with her schoolgirl French, Delia hopes that she will find where she belongs and hopefully live a more settled life. However, little does she know that her greatest battles still await her... This character does not meet the requirements to have a list of threads posted. Category:Characters